


We're off to see the Wizard

by hazelandglasz



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Birthday, Comfort, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 11:30:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1856470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30 day OTP challenge - day 27</p><p>27. On one of their birthday</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're off to see the Wizard

Using some of his most cunning techniques - and the affection the Sheriff seems to have for him, for some reason - Derek has managed to find Stiles’ birthday, even if the man himself didn’t want him to know.  
Something about keeping a part of his mystery.  
Ha.  
Anyway, back to topic : Derek knows that Stiles’ 20th birthday is upon them, and even if Stiles doesn’t intend on celebrating it, Derek does.  
They just pulled their respective heads out of their respective asses, after all, and Derek wants Stiles to know that he isn’t afraid of having feelings and of showing them anymore.  
What better occasion than throwing his boyfriend a birthday party to show it ?  
The thing is, Derek has no idea how to organize it in the first place.  
It’s not like he has a lot of experience with parties.  
On the other hand, he knows just the person who might know what Stiles would like to do for his birthday in the shape of his Alpha.  
"You want to organize a party for Stiles?" Scott asks, an amused smile on his face as he crouches in front of Derek.  
The two wolves are sparing twice a week, just to keep the dynamic between them flowing.  
Derek lets Scott attack him, dodging him and pointing out the way he could have hurt him or a potential opponent before replying.  
"It’s his birthday, and we’re together," he says, ignoring Scott’s muttered "finally", "and I want to make it special."  
Scott’s smile widens. “You want to make it right”, he replies, “and you came to me because you know I know what Stiles likes.”  
"Of course," Derek says, crossing his arms.  
Scott lets out a bark of a laugh and shakes his head. “Stiles doesn’t do birthday. The best thing you can do is ignore the fact that it is his birthday, all while making him feel special.”  
Derek’s confusion must show, because Scott laughs again with a shake of his head. “Here’s what you need to do …”  
—-  
Derek has been acting weird all week, and Stiles knows that he’s preparing something for his … eurgh.  
Birthday.  
Stiles hates his birthday - oh, he loves celebrating others’, but his — no, not really. Especially not since the only thing he liked to do on his birthday hasn’t happened since his mother’s death.  
Back then, he would wake up to his mother’s tickles on his belly, and then they would make French toast together, for the three of them.  
And then they would watch “The Wizard of Oz” together while the Sheriff went to work, the two of them singing the songs and reenacting different scenes.  
And then the Sheriff would come home, a cheesecake - well, a sernik to be accurate - in hand and that would be their dinner.  
Yep, that’s what Stiles would want to do, but it’s not about to happen so …  
Except that he doesn’t wake up first that morning.  
No, Stiles wakes up because of the feeling of Derek’s stubble traveling down his neck, his chest and stomach.  
"Morning," Derek whispers against his sensitive skin, and Stiles purrs in delight at the soft, ticklish touch.  
"Mmmmmorning."  
"I made some pancakes," Derek tells him, and Stiles feels his heart constricting at the words. He knows - Hell, everybody knows that Derek is not a cooking man. Well, he can make a decent steak, and he’s good at spicing up a salad, but that’s the gist of it.  
"You made pancakes?" he repeats, and Derek looks up, resting his chin on the soft of Stiles’ stomach.  
"My mom’s recipe," he replies, and Stiles reaches to brush his hair.  
"Let’s eat them, then," he simply says, sitting up and pulling Derek up for a kiss.  
—  
"What are you going to do today?" Stiles asks, stomach full of fluffy and delicious pancakes, his feet resting on Derek’s lap.  
"I wanted to finally watch a couple of movies I didn’t get to see when they came out," Derek replies lazily and Stiles cocks an eyebrow.  
"Oh?" he simply says, "such as?"  
"Such as, ‘The Great and Powerful Oz’,", Derek replies, brushing Stiles’ strands out of his face.  
Stiles freezes and looks at Derek with suspicion. “What?” Derek asks. “I’ve always loved Oz, and when it came out I was … rather busy.”  
Stiles can’t deny that - the movie came out a couple of months before Derek’s return in Beacon Hills, he would have been busy looking for Laura.  
"Fine, pop it in!"  
—  
Watching Derek’s eyes widen as he takes the world of Oz on screen is a treat in itself, and Stiles takes advantage of it.  
"This is good," Derek says in a whisper and Stiles chuckles.  
"You should see the original "Wizard of Oz"," he says, clapping Derek’s knee, "some scenes of this one are clearly nods to the vintage one."  
"Oh?"  
"Oh."  
"Well, I’m going to order us some noodles, can you put in the DVD?" Derek offers, kissing Stiles’ forehead as he stands up.  
For a minute, Stiles just looks at Derek’s ass on his way out before jumping out of the couch.  
"I have a better idea," he says, leaping on Derek’s back and starting to kiss the back of his neck.  
"Hey - oh, OH Stiles!" Derek reaches for Stiles’ legs and arms around him. "What are you doing, you crazy loon?"  
"Showing my appreciation for what you’re doing," Stiles whispers, biting Derek’s lobe lightly.  
"You won’t find me protesting," Derek replies, "but I’d rather have you on the other side of me?"  
Stiles chuckles, letting himself slide back to his feet, and the moment he lets go of Derek, the man turns to face him, pulling him against his body for a hug and a heated kiss.  
Derek lifts him up, and holds Stiles against him as he deepens the kiss, starting walking in the direction of their room.  
Sure, this is not his usual birthday plans - but something tells Stiles that Derek made his little investigation, and nothing was left to chance.  
And that he could change his mind about birthdays - a birthday celebrated that way? Yeah, he could get used to it.


End file.
